


Countless Failures but It's Fun

by Vitya_Viktorie



Series: they're not entirely related but i put them together anyways [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Bombs, Crossdressing, Dark Era Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai watches from the shadows, Frustration, Fun, Hiding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mori is an asshole but he does it for Yokohama, Nagisa is mind controlled, Poison, Stalking, lol, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitya_Viktorie/pseuds/Vitya_Viktorie
Summary: 5 times Shiota Nagisa tries to assassinate Nakahara Chuuya and 1 time they get along.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs) & Shiota Nagisa
Series: they're not entirely related but i put them together anyways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961830
Comments: 40
Kudos: 227





	1. Failed Attempt 1: It's not him

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really plan this well...i think...
> 
> ehh, enjoy~~

Nagisa breathes out a sigh as he looks through the scope of his sniper. He’s been on top of the tower for hours now, preparing and waiting for his targets to appear. It wouldn’t matter much though, he could lay on his stomach on the cold, hard ground for hours more, just as long as he can get his target. It has, however, been an hour after the initial start of the event, and Nagisa still hasn’t seen his target. They haven’t arrived yet, which is a surprise considering how his target is time-oriented.

He would’ve, should’ve, been at home now, but it’s fine. His target is a bit hard to get. Nakahara Chuuya, along with his partner, Osamu Dazai, make up Soukoku. A feared duo throughout the underworld. They were an unstoppable pair when it comes to bringing down organizations, either to their knees or six feet below the ground. They work for the mafia too. There were even rumors that one of the pair is bound to be the next mafia boss. However, their organization is centered in Yokohama, what the duo was doing in Tokyo is probably for a mission. The best Nagisa can guess is it’s infiltration of some sort. Nagisa didn’t bother doing his research on the event that the pair were attending. It wasn’t his purpose after all.

Nagisa didn’t know why only Nakahara is his only target and not also Dazai, but he doesn’t care, as long as he gets the job done and gets the money in the end.  
Limos came and went, and still no sign of the two. When the last limo in the line opened to reveal its guests, Nagisa had to do a double-take. It was a couple, dressed in obviously expensive clothing. The woman is a redhead, and from what Nagisa could see, she has blue eyes. Her partner is a brunet, wearing a smile as he helped her on her feet. He wore a white suit to match the woman’s white dress. Only when the couple entered the building that Nagisa saw the bandages around the man’s neck. He cursed at himself when he realized that the two were Soukoku itself. 

Perhaps it was an infiltration mission. The woman, which Nagisa realized was Nakahara, didn’t seem bothered wearing a dress, despite being a man. Nagisa sighed, knowing that he has to go to Plan B. Dress up like one of the guests and pretend to be interested in Nakahara. He stares at the mirror in his hotel room for the night, taking care to hide anything else that might indicate that he’s an assassin… and that he’s a guy. Despite his dislike of being forced into dresses, this is by his own will, so it’s not that bad.

In Nagisa’s defense, he did not expect Nakahara to dress up as a woman. Nagisa expected two males going in as acquaintances, and in the possibility that Plan A fails, Nagisa would go in as a girl and seduce his target. His research says that Nakahara is the brawn of the operations, and Dazai is the brain. Nagisa just has to make sure that Dazai is out of the way. If Nagisa goes through Dazai, then there might be a chance that Nagisa’s cover will be blown. Well… that was the original plan, but Nagisa thinks it wouldn’t change anyway. He just hopes that the character that Nakahara is portraying would swing that way, if not, Nagisa has a few more plans.

Nagisa fixes his look one last time and makes sure his possible assassination weapons are concealed. He would’ve practiced his ‘woman voice’ if it weren’t for the fact that Nagisa’s normal voice sounds fine, either as a boy or a girl. His heels click on the floor as he exits his hotel and enters the actual building.

Finding Nakahara was easy. His bright red hair (brighter than Karma’s) is easy to spot. He searches the room for Dazai and finds him socializing with other guests while Nakahara rejects countless men that have approached him as he sat by the bar, sipping at his drink. Nagisa gets a drink of his own from one of the servers. He mixes in a drug he got from Okuda which escapes those devices that indicate if the drink had been spiked, and then goes to approach Nakahara. He mentally thanks Okuda for her genius.

He sits beside Nakahara and puts in a smile. He leans a bit towards him and greets.

“Hey.”

Nakahara’s attention goes to him, a bit surprised, maybe because it wasn’t a guy that approached him this time. “Hey.” He replies, and Nagisa notices that his voice comes out smooth and very feminine. There’s a millisecond of doubt that passes through Nagisa which makes him think that maybe he got the wrong person, but he shoves the thought away.

“I noticed that you’ve been having trouble with the men here. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m quite fine.” He sighs. “It’s just hard to turn down determined men.” The two laughs.

“Truly.” Nagisa agrees. “I’ve had that problem myself too, thankfully it hadn’t happened here yet.”

“You’re alone?”

“Yes. Or, well, I’m supposed to be here with my friend, but he canceled the last minute. And you?”

“I’m with my husband.” Nakahara turns and searches the room for the brunet. Nagisa takes the chance to switch their drinks. Nakahara finally spots him and points him out to Nagisa. “There. Brown eyes, white suit, handsome smile.”

An actual couple then. Never mind, Nagisa still plays his part. “Aren’t you worried that he might… cheat?”

“Ah, no.” Nakahara smiles a bit. “That’s just his attitude, really, he flirts with countless women, and when he got enough attention, he’ll return to me, making our audience mad at him.”

Nagisa gapes, and the two laughs after a while. “It must be a fun game if you’re still doing it.”

“Yes, yes it is.”

Nagisa opens his mouth, about to say something, but someone taps his shoulder. He turns to look, subtly making sure to keep his hand on his glass, and sees a man in his thirties, offering a smile and his hand. “Care for a dance?”

Nagisa politely declines and watches the man walk away in search of another woman. “You see what I mean?!” He exclaims to Nakahara. They laugh.

“I’m Yoriko.” He introduces himself. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Akari, pleasure is all mine.”

The two engaged in a few more conversations, occasionally sipping their drinks. Nagisa watches in satisfaction as Nakahara drains the drink, and for the sake of keeping the conversation going, they get a few more drinks, and Nagisa makes sure to discretely pour the drug on Nakahara’s drink. Nakahara becomes noticeably woozy and unstable, and the moment arrives where Nakahara’s face contorts to displeasure.

“I think I’ve had too much wine.” He says, standing on his feet.

Nagisa also stands. “Are you alright? Should I accompany you to the bathroom?”

“No thank you, it’s getting late, I should find my husband.” Nakahara takes a step but wobbles, Nagisa is instantly there to support her. “On second thought, would you mind accompanying me to the bathroom first?”

“Of course, of course. Come on.” Nagisa leads him to the ladies’ room, making sure to keep an eye out for Dazai, who is, suspiciously, or maybe not, not in the room.

As soon as the two enter the room, Nagisa pulls out his knife and slits his throat. Nakahara falls limp on Nagisa’s arms. He enters a stall and props Nakahara on the toilet seat. Nagisa, being thorough with his kills, makes it look like Nakahara bumped his head and stayed unconscious, only to find out at a later date that he’s already dead. As he was figuring out Nakahara’s position, his hand brushes over his genitals. As much as Nagisa doesn’t really care, there’s this feeling deep inside him that something is terribly wrong.  
Nagisa pales and removes Nakahara’s cloth choker, and Nagisa notices the lack of Adam’s apple. Just to be sure, he’s not a pervert or anything but just to be sure, Nagisa lifts the dress and checks… and he’s so screwed when he realized that he just killed someone else. He panics.

The real Nakahara Chuuya is sitting on the car, checking the authenticity of the documents that Dazai just got from their target. Chuuya chuckled when he hears the voices of the guards and a few troubled guests on the speaker. Chuuya sighs. 

“As much as I hate to say this, your plan actually worked.”

Dazai snorts. “When have my plans ever failed?”

Chuuya also snorts. No need to answer it, they already know the answer anyways. “But honestly, how’d you even know that I’m going to be assassinated?”

“Are you seriously telling me that you didn’t notice the sniper on the other building later today when we were scouting the area?”

Chuuya rolls his eyes. “I did, but how did you know that I’m the target? Why not both of us? Or just you?”

Dazai sighs. “Chuuyaaa~~ Such a simpleton.”

“HA?!!”

“I actually didn’t know, but if I were the one doing the assassination, I’d first kill the one who’s more prone to manipulation, which is you, and I’m right, so thank me that I noticed it, if not, you would’ve been dead on the bathroom floor.”

“Hey, I actually would’ve noticed if my drink was spiked ok? So I wouldn’t even get to the period of dying on the bathroom floor.”

“Couldn’t be too careful. What are you even whining about, I saved your ass.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Chuuya rolls his eyes and gives Dazai a short kiss. 

Hirotsu, acting as their getaway driver, sighs and zones everything else as he noticed the teenagers being too enthusiastic with that simple kiss. 

Meanwhile, Nagisa facepalms as he listens to Karma laughing over the phone. Nagisa’s going to start all over again. He’s still going to go for the job. Nagisa sighs, preparing himself for what could happen as he tracks down Nakahara again.


	2. Failed Attempt 2: He has an Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa doesn't know how he didn't know that Nakahara has an ability...oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter as of now...probably...also it looks rushed..and yes it's rushed....
> 
> Anyways, here's the chapterrr~~
> 
> Enjoyyy~~~

Yokohama is truly a wonderful city. However, Nagisa has no time to explore. Just as the city is wonderful, so is his target’s apartment. For a mafia member, as well as a feared man, one would think that the person’s living quarters would be hard to find, but after trailing Nakahara for weeks, Nagisa is sure that he knows where Nakahara lives.

Nagisa prepares his equipment as soon as Nakahara leaves the next day for mafia work. Nakahara’s apartment is lavish, entirely for ‘rich people only’. Nagisa is not entirely surprised considering that Nakahara is a huge asset to the mafia. 

Even with the apartment’s extravagant design, it lacks any personal items aside from the clothes and a few hygiene products. He guesses that Nakahara isn’t that much of a sentimental person. He doesn’t pay any more attention to it.

He gets to work, setting up a bomb that is sure to blow up as soon as the front door is opened. He makes sure that Nakahara wouldn’t have any suspicions towards the door, makes sure not to leaves any marks. Nagisa leaves through the window. 

Nakahara doesn’t go home that night, or the next night, but Nagisa still waits. On the third night, Nagisa sees Nakahara stumble out of a vehicle, held up by another mafioso. They both look exhausted, and maybe the exhaustion made their senses duller that they immediately opened the door. 

It was half a millisecond later when the bomb exploded. Nagisa didn’t celebrate just yet, readying his sniper. The smoke hasn’t even cleared yet, and Nagisa sees a red glow around a silhouette of a person? Nagisa shoots a few times. 

When the smoke cleared, Nagisa sees Nakahara staring right at him, despite him being on top of a building. What’s more surprising is that the bullets he shot are floating in midair. The next thing he knows, his sniper is shot out of his hands and to the floor. That’s the only warning he gets before bullets rain on him. 

He grabs his bag and makes a run for it, jumping from the roof of the building he’s in and into the roof of the building next to where he is. And he continues doing so until there’s no more roof to jump into. He makes his way out of the building, thanking himself that he’s heavily disguised and that he probably wasn’t be recognized. 

He talks to Karma the next day. 

“He has a fucking ability, I’ve never taken out someone with an ability.”

“You’ll be fine. You took down Koro-sensei who was Mach 20 speed, you can take your target out.”

“Karma, Koro-sensei was different. And this target of mine is another kind of difference. Plus, he looked at me directly in my eyes like he expected me to be there.”

“Well, you did try to take him out already, it probably served as a warning to him.”

“Karma, have you forgotten that he predicted that too? It was an actual lady in his place like he expected to be assassinated that night. Also, I have no idea what kind of ability he has.”

“You’re just getting rusty, Nagisa~~”

“Karma, I hate you. You’re no help.”  
\---  
“Chuuuyaa!! If you weren’t a target, then my apartment would still be intact right now!” Dazai whined at Chuuya from the living room of Chuuya’s actual apartment.

“Shut up, Dazai!” Chuuya shouted from the bathroom. “Have you forgotten that you were the one that insisted we exchange apartments ever since I was getting stalked.”

“But I didn’t expect him to bomb the place!”

“As if! Don’t tell me that it wasn’t even in your list of possibilities. Plus, aren’t you thankful that that forsaken place is gone? It’s barely even a home.”

“Oya~~ Is this Chuuya’s way of saying that he cares for me and wants me to live with him?

“HA??”

“I accept!”  
\---  
Nagisa bombs Nakahara’s car next. He sets the bomb to blow up as soon as Nakahara puts in the key to the ignition. It would’ve went well if it weren’t for the fact that Chuuya gets off with just a few scratches, probably used his ability to get away.  
Nakahara rages and mourns the loss of his car as Nagisa quietly slips away from the scene. Attempt failed yet again.

He turns to an alley to get to his hotel, but as soon as he turns, he is shoved to a wall. Who else could his assailant be other than his target’s partner himself.

Nagisa quickly brings out a knife and fights back, avoiding Dazai Osamu’s own attacks. However, it is painfully obvious that Dazai is not that good at combat. Nagisa quickly overpowers him and pins him to the ground, practically straddling him. Despite losing, Dazai was smirking.  
He was the first to speak. 

“I don’t know if I should be offended that you’re only targeting Chuuya and not me. What, am I not that much of a threat?”

Nagisa doesn’t answer and instead knocks out Dazai. He has a habit of not including a bystander’s life while working. The lady at the hotel was a special case, and the Mafioso with Nakahara was unexpected, but at least the Mafioso was also protected by Nakahara.

He moves much faster, still thanking himself that he’s still heavily disguised. It was a long month. Nagisa can try again a week later. His money still awaits.

He mentally thanks the client for not giving a deadline. It’s taking longer than he likes.


	3. Failed Attempt 3: Dazai Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa plans to take Dazai out of the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??  
> Yep
> 
> Enjoy~~
> 
> This contains a few events from Dark Era. Yes you will see Odasaku...for a while..
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~~~

This time, Nagisa targets Dazai Osamu. Nagisa has a feeling that Dazai is somehow involved in the fact that Nakahara seems to know and expect the assassination. 

That time at the hotel, Dazai kept his distance from Nagisa and the lady. If it were supposedly a game, Dazai would’ve made his way towards them in the half an hour of them talking. Not to mention that Dazai disappeared just as the lady started to get affected by the drug.

During the bombing, Nagisa should’ve paid more attention to the apartment. The clothes that were inappropriate for Nakahara’s height should’ve sent warning bells to Nagisa’s head. The lack of impersonal items is another warning sign. 

Nagisa facepalms as he remembers a part in his research about Nakahara being appreciative of every single thing and if he is, he should’ve kept whatever things he got in his apartment as a souvenir or reminder of some sort. Nagisa turned his back away too quickly.

Then there was also the part where Dazai was conveniently in the same alley that Nagisa planned to as a quick getaway. Dazai even went to the trouble of attacking just to whine about how unfair it was that he isn’t a target. 

Nagisa facepalms again, thinking that if he didn’t attack, then he wouldn’t have given away that he actually was after Nakahara. Too late. Maybe Karma was right, maybe he was losing his touch.  
Now, Nagisa is more than 85% sure that Dazai has something to do with everything.

Nagisa has a habit to not include bystanders’ life while working, but if he’s going to assassinate Nakahara and get his money, then he has to assassinate Dazai first, take him out of the picture.

He begins his research on Dazai and ended up in a bar somewhere in Mafia territory, working part-time alongside the owner, just to make sure that everyone that went there would get used to his presence and wouldn’t ask questions much if the boss weren’t the one running the place for a night.  
It takes a month and a few weeks, and he’s seen Dazai and his friends there for nearly every single night.

It takes a month and a few weeks before he slips in one of Okuda’s drugs that makes a person sick in the bar owner’s last drink for the night before they closed. The next day, the owner calls in sick and asks Nagisa to run the bar for him. Well, that’s one mission success.

No one asks him about the owner aside from a few concerned people. He continues with his job, staying quiet, and only responding to people’s whims when necessary. When Dazai came, he doesn’t ask, but he orders a drink. Of course, Nagisa slips in the poison. By then, Nagisa knows that Dazai won’t sip on his drink until his friends come.

Dazai starts to talk to the stray cat which everyone calls ‘Sensei’. A few minutes later, the redhead friend they call ‘Odasaku’ also arrives, the than the one with the glasses they call ‘Ango’. They slip into an interesting conversation about life and their mafia jobs before Dazai suddenly asks for a picture.  
Nagisa keeps out of it, but he keeps an eye out once Dazai takes a drink, ready to bolt out of the place through the back door.

The friends talk more before Dazai stops playing with his drink and finally raises it to take a sip. Nagisa isn’t nervous but he anticipates the outcome. However, mission failed, because Odasaku slaps the drink out of Dazai’s hand.

“Don’t drink that, it’s poisoned!”

“Hmm, I wonder why?” 

Nagisa leaps out of his place and escapes through the back door, narrowly avoiding the bullet sent after him. 

He runs and runs but he sees no one after him. He still doesn’t stop.

Was that guy an ability user too? Nagisa should’ve just shot Dazai before Odasaku came.

Nagisa is getting frustrated at the countless failures the past months.  
\---  
Nakahara is apparently sent to a mission abroad with no knowledge of when he will return. Nagisa gives it a month more, so he checks on Dazai again and sees him busy with work. He decides not to pursue him and makes his way back to Tokyo. 

He’ll try some other time because tracking Nakahara abroad is more troublesome.  
\---  
It wasn’t even a full week when he hears news that Dazai becomes a traitor to the mafia and he suddenly disappears. A couple more hours later and he finds out Odasaku died and Ango has turned traitor too.

Dazai is officially off of the face of the Earth that not even Ritsu knows where he could be. 

Nakahara returns two days later, summoned by the boss even though the mission is still ongoing. Nagisa is yet again trailing Nakahara, but as soon as he sets eyes on his car, it goes up in flames. 

Nakahara, as well as Nagisa, is shocked at the turn of events. Nagisa thinks that Nakahara knows who it is, as he was probably already informed of the events that happened. Nagisa would also figure it out later.

As of the moment, he leaves and lets Nakahara be. There are still other times to pursue the Mafioso.  
\---  
The next attempt was a week later. Nakahara was with some of the other Mafioso, drinking their worries away at another bar. It’s evident that Nakahara is drunk if the slurring words and the drunken yells were anything to go by. 

Nagisa walks by and as Nakahara was loudly complaining to his companions about Dazai (and his companions groan and rest their head on the table, tired of hearing about Dazai this and Dazai that, a perfect opportunity for Nagisa), he slips in the poison to Nakahara’s drink, and sit a few seats over. 

Nakahara picks up the glass, and Nagisa makes sure not to get too excited, but before he could take a drink, another drunkard bump into him and the glass falls to the floor.

A fight breaks out of the bar.

Nagisa sighs and leaves. He’s so close to being done with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be uploaded two days from now, thanks~~


	4. Failed Attempt 4: Origins and Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa investigates more on Nakahara's ability. Okuda seems to have made a serum to cancel out abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this is late.. for a day...
> 
> I have no excuse, I just forgot that I was supposed to update... so yeah..
> 
> Enjoy~~

It’s been a while since Nagisa saw Nakahara use his ability, and to prepare himself for his next attempt, Nagisa decides to dig deeper about Nakahara, specifically his ability. 

‘For The Tainted Sorrow’ is gravity manipulation. Nakahara can increase and decrease the gravity of anything he touches. Nakahara can also send shockwaves that can immobilize a weapon, he can increase something’s density as well. 

At one point, Nagisa also reads something about ‘Corruption’. Another form of Nakahara’s ability where he manipulates nearby gravitons, making a graviton bomb similar to a black hole, swallowing everything in its path. 

However, Corruption eats him away from the inside out until Nakahara dies. The only reason he ever used it in the first place was that Dazai Osamu can stop it, therefore stopping Nakahara from dying. 

Nagisa also found out that Nakahara’s ability is not his own, but it was molded within him by the government. Nakahara is a human experiment, much like Korosensei. According to the files that Nagisa acquired, the government managed to contain a god and also somehow managed to squeeze that god into Nakahara’s being.

They called the god Arahabaki.

Nagisa keeps the files for future use, just in case.

Now that Nagisa knows how stronger Nakahara could be with his ability, he contacts Okuda.

Okuda has grown into an amazing scientist, and as an assassin, she also formulates poisons and drugs to help her classmates in their different assassin jobs. At some point, she got recruited by another scientist to be a part of some organization that does researches on ability users.

Okuda was hesitant, but she was curious and decided to take the job. 

“You said that you developed a serum that can suppress abilities?”  
“Yes,” Okuda confirmed. “We managed to get an ability user that cancels other abilities, and with today’s technology, we managed to get an essence of his ability and reproduced it.”

Nagisa stops. “What did you do to the guy?”

“Oh, we let him go, but we took away his memory of being in the facility, just to make sure he won’t rat us out.”

“And the serum?”

“It can be mixed with the victim’s drink or food, or it can directly be injected to them.”

“Hmm… I don’t have much time to slide the serum to his food or drink, and I need his ability out of the way before I fight him.” Nagisa ponders. “Don’t you have anything else?”

“We’re still working on making it gaseous, but we do have a prototype… somewhat. We still don’t know its effects or how long it would last.”

“What’s the estimated time of completion?”

“Two more weeks at most.”

Nagisa sighs. He’ll just use the time to stalk Nakahara again. “Fine. Contact me if you get it done any sooner.”

“I will.”  
\---  
Nakahara has a cat. 

Nagisa snuck inside Nakahara’s apartment out of sheer boredom and he finds it harder to get in with a few added security systems, but Nagisa still manages. 

As soon as he’s inside, the first thing that greets him is a small, purely white cat. It meows and stares at Nagisa before strutting away. Nagisa soon sees the difference of the fake apartment from months ago, to the apartment he’s in now. 

There are pictures on the wall of Nakahara and his coworkers that Nagisa saw once while trailing Nakahara. There was also one picture of Nakahara and Dazai when they were younger. Aside from that, there were small items, trinkets from places that Nakahara has probably been to. The house is cozy and it definitely feels like a home. Plus, there’s the cat. 

Nagisa plays with the cat and left an hour before Nakahara is supposed to be home.  
\---  
“You ready for tonight, Nagisa?”

“Born ready.” Nagisa straps his knife to his leg. “Do you think this will finally do the deed?”

“Hopefully. I mean, you already have the gas that Okuda and her team perfected. Nakahara will be hyper-aware but without his ability, he’ll be confused.” Karma stretches. “You can do it.”

Nagisa nods. He goes to the alley where he’s planning to attack Nakahara, sets up the gas bombs filled with ability suppressants that is remote activated, and takes his place in his hiding spot.

Nakahara goes through the alley a few minutes later, and once he was in the perfect spot, Nagisa activates the bomb and watches Nakahara panic and cover his nose and mouth.  
Not that it would matter though, the gas will still affect Nakahara either way, with or without him inhaling the gas.

Nakahara bolts away from the scene and straight into where Nagisa is. He jumps out of his hiding spot and attacks Nakahara, swinging his knife which Nakaraha narrowly avoids, stepping back in shock. 

Nakahara glares at him and Nagisa sees the moment of panic in Nakahara’s eyes, realizing that his ability disappeared. Nagisa wastes no more time and lunges forward, aiming to stab Nakahara in the chest, but Nakahara is faster than Nagisa thought. Another knife was suddenly in play, Nakahara’s own knife had blocked Nagisa.

Nagisa tries to swipe Nakahara’s feet to make him fall but Nakahara does it better. Nagisa falls to the ground with Nakahara on top of him. Nagisa kicks him off and stands up, flinging himself to Nakahara, prepared to stab him once again with the knife. Nakahara rolls to the side, quickly standing and kicking down at Nagisa who narrowly avoided it.  
Nagisa swipes at Nakahara’s feet but the Mafioso jumps and kicks the knife away. Nakahara values his life more and runs away, Nagisa grabs his other knife and pursues him. He’s directly behind Nakahara but he exits the alley and gets lost in the crowd. 

Nagisa looks around, trying to spot him but sees no sign of the redhead. He retreats back to the alley and goes to the rooftop of the closest building, searching once more for Nakahara. He still sees nothing.

That night, Nagisa scouts Nakahara’s apartment but it seems to be empty. It remains empty until the end of the week. Nagisa retreats.  
\---  
Chuuya should’ve been more on guard ever since he felt watched again. Even after months, the assassin still persists. The smoke bombs at the alley were definitely different the moment Chuuya realized that the whispers in his head (courtesy of Arahabaki) have disappeared, and his powers along with it. 

Chuuya thought the gas was supposed to make him pass out, but that doesn't seem to be the case. He only realized when he tried to use his ability that he's cold all around him. It's like being touched by Dazai, No Longer Human washing over him, but this seems to be much colder than that. It's like being shoved inside a freezer.

The assassin couldn’t be any taller than Chuuya, in fact, they’re probably the same height. Chuuya could’ve pulverized the blue-haired assassin to the ground if he wanted, but his ability is gone and he doesn’t know what else might’ve happened to him. Plus, he does value his life a lot. 

He doesn’t return to his apartment, instead, he goes to Kouyou. He mourns not being able to check on his cat, but he knows the cat can handle itself. 

Nothing else seems to be off about Chuuya aside from the disappearance of his ability. He reports to Mori the next day. He tells his boss about the countless assassination attempts at his life, and the smoke bomb that seemed to have erased his ability. Even a day later, Chuuya’s ability is still missing. 

Mori dismisses him and tells him not to stress too much. Despite his confusion at his Boss’ words, he leaves and returns to Kouyou. He stays there until the end of the week, somewhere along the way, his ability returns. He can’t believe that he actually missed Arahabaki’s constant demands for destruction.  
\---  
“How long does the suppressant last?”

“72 hours. Why?”

Nagisa hummed. “Just wanted to know. By the way, that guy you got the ability which cancels others, what’s his name?”

“According to the files, his name is Tsushima Shuji.”

“Oh, ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be uploaded 3 days from now~~
> 
> Thanks for reading~~


	5. Failed Attempt 4: Mori Ougai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori interferes and nearly kills someone??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t supposed to end up like this… this is not supposed to have a complicated plot… this was supposed to just be Nagisa trying to assassinate Chuuya… but..but this happened…
> 
> ?????????
> 
> Yes it was rushed...soruuuuuu

Nagisa was sure there was something in his drink, so why did he still drink it? He’s not really sure.  
It’s been a few weeks after his last assassination attempt on Nakahara, and here he is, in a dungeon somewhere in Yokohama. Nagisa’s best guess is that he’s been drugged and captured by the Port Mafia.

Footsteps echo through the halls and a few moments later, Nagisa sees the Port Mafia’s boss.

“Hello~” The boss greets. Nagisa glares.

“Is that how you treat people? How horrible.”

Nagisa continues to stare, not moving and not reacting.

“I have a few assassins of my own, and ever since my loyal executive confessed to an assassin on his tail, I’ve had a few trail him, see if they can find anyone suspicious. And now you’re here. Surely, as an assassin, you would’ve sensed them no?”

Nagisa did. He started tracking Nakahara again after a week from his last attempt, and he feels a few sets of eyes on his back since then. His mind goes back to the drugged drink that he willingly drunk… for some unknown reason.

“Now,” Mori calls his attention, “Chuuya-kun told me something about an ability canceling gas bomb. Quite advanced if you ask me. Where did you ever acquire it?”

Nagisa stays silent.

“Oh, come one, I’m curious, tell me.”  
…  
“Alright then, I guess I’ll see you some other time.”

Mori turns his back and leaves, his footsteps echo on the hallways once more.

“You’re not going to get out until you tell him what he wants, you know?” A new voice greeted Nagisa. He can’t see anyone else but it might be another prisoner.

“I’m Q.”

It sounds suspiciously like a child.

… “Nagisa.”

“Nice to meet you.” Nagisa hums in reply. 

All of Nagisa’s equipment is gone, definitely thoroughly searched. His clothes were changed into a simple black shirt and pants, and he has no way of knowing how many hours or days have passed.

A guard shows up later on, but he goes to a different cell. Minutes later, Nagisa’s cell door opens and a kid walks in, the guard behind him. The guard closes the door and stands outside.

“I’m Q.” Says the kid.

Nagisa looks at the kid and tries to determine if it’s a threat. The kid was creepy, for sure. Nagisa has never seen eyes like those, one pupil looks like a star, and the other is a ring. The kid is also holding a creepy doll with pointy fingers and bleeding eyes, a wide grin stretches its face.

“Why did they put you here?” Nagisa asks.

“To play with you!” Q grins. “It gets lonely here.”

It’s suspicious.

“So, let’s play, Nagisa-chan!” Q walks to Nagisa and playfully punches his shoulder. Nagisa doesn’t understand how that’s a game. When Q pulls his hand away, Q drops what looks like a razor.

Nagisa moves away and checks himself, but he doesn’t see any injuries. A moment later, a handprint appears on his arm. He looks back to Q who has his hand up, it was bloody.

“Ne, Nagisa-chan, show me madness!”  
\---  
“This is where you got attacked, Chuuya-san?” Tachihara looks around the alleyway.

“Ye, I was walking home when some sort of gas erupted. It turns out to cancel my ability. Just a few paces ahead, the assassin tried to kill me, but I got away from him.”

Chuuya wanted to go back to the alley where he was attacked to see if there was any evidence that was left behind. He took Tachihara along with him because he doesn’t want to be alone, just in case the assassin tries to attack again.

So far, there’s nothing out of the ordinary in the alley. It’s still full of filth, it still stinks, it’s still dark. Nothing. 

Then, Chuuya catches a glint of metal. He walks towards it and sees a bomb. It’s dented and leaking some sort of liquid. Chuuya brings out a plastic bag and with the use of his ability, Chuuya places it in the bag.

“You found something, Tachihara?”

“Nope, you?”

“Ye, I found this.” Chuuya holds up the bag. “It looks like Assassin-kun didn’t clean up well.”

They leave. Chuuya reports to his boss.  
\---  
“Okuda-san.” Nagisa greets his friend.

Okuda had received a text from Nagisa earlier in the day that Nagisa needs another sample of the ability suppressant. The two decided to meet at the park.

“Nagisa-kun!” Okuda calls out, but once she nears, she noticed another person, or rather, a child.

“Who’s this?” She asks, not knowing that Nagisa was working with someone.

“Ah, this is Q. I met him a few days ago, he knows my target.”

Q smiles at Okuda. Okuda has the feeling that something is terribly wrong. She sits down next to Nagisa.

“You said you needed more of the suppressant?”

“Yeah, did you bring the serum?”

“Yeah, I did.” Okuda turns to reach her bag. “I also have the gaseous ones.”

She blacks out.  
\---  
“Ahh, Okuda-san~ So nice of you to join us.” Mori smiles at the scientist.

“Who are you?” Okuda is tied up to a chair in the middle of what looks like an office.

“No one.” Mori replies. 

Nagisa is standing near the door, a blank look on his face. Okuda sees Q playing with a blonde-haired girl.

“However,” Mori interjects, “I am curious about something. How did you make this… ability suppressant?” Mori holds the vial with a shiny liquid inside that he got from Okuda’s bag.

“None of your business.” Okuda replies.

“Wrong answer.” Mori looks at Q who smiles. Nagisa walks forward and grips Okuda’s hand. Okuda can’t see what’s happening but she is suddenly hit with pain when she feels her nail ripped out. 

She screams.

“Now, every time you give a wrong answer, you’re going to lose another fingernail.” Mori leaned closer, making sure to be face to face with Okuda. “Will you risk every fingernail you have?”

Mori took a step back. “Now, let’s do this again. How did you make this?”  
\---  
The scientists that recruited her into their organization is a government organization. The scientists there researches on abilities in general. They see how it works, how it evolves. They also do different experiments with abilities. There are ability users that they detain to try and extract their abilities, and sometimes, they get orphaned children to try and give them those abilities. 

Just 2 decades ago, the organization managed to contain a powerful ability that they consider a god’s ability. 3 years later, they merged the ability with a child’s body, and they continued taking tabs on it to ensure that their experiment succeeded and is evolving properly. However, foreigner spies unleashed the god which obliterated the entire operation. 

Thus, ability user A5158 has never been seen again until they heard rumors of a god-like ability user in Yokohama.

Nakahara Chuuya.

Nagisa’s target. 

The government couldn’t get a hold on him anymore since he’s protected by the mafia, so they settled on just keeping track of him now and then.

Now, the organization restarted in Tokyo, doing the same thing they did years ago, but putting a hold on infusing abilities within non-ability users, just to make sure that another catastrophe won’t happen anymore.

Just a few months ago, they found another ability user with an entirely different ability. It’s the ability to cancel other abilities. 

Tsushima Shuuji.

Mori smiled at the information he got like as if there’s something he knows that Okuda doesn’t.

“Let me ask, Okuda-san, is this… Tsushima Shuuji, a teen with brown eyes and hair, and wears bandages all over his body?”

Okuda hesitantly nodded.

“I wonder how you got your hands on him…” He murmured.

Okuda doesn’t really know how they are managing to extract abilities as she doesn’t have a high position to be a part of that. She is, however, a part of a team that makes those serums. They tested serums on ability users and found its effects after a few more tests and revisions. They made the gas version too which only lasts for 72 hours.

Before Okuda met with Nagisa, they were working on making the effects permanent.

Okuda is aware of ability users but haven’t really had any trouble with them. The only reason she joined the organization is that she was curious about abilities. Do ability users have different DNA structures than those without? 

As Okuda keeps on talking, she realizes that the ability suppressor is being made by non-ability users from the government, and the fact that they’re making the effects permanent makes it seem that they’re going to wage war on ability users and will have complete control over them once they release the ability suppressor in its gas form.  
Mori smiles, knowing that Okuda is realizing that fact.

“Okuda-san, your research is impressive, that’s for sure, unfortunately, that will put the government above us, and I can’t have that. Not even the government officials with abilities will be safe.” Mori says. “Now, here’s what I want you to do. You are going to destroy every evidence of this experiment. All the serums, the gaseous forms, everything. If you refuse or if you fail, I’ll make sure to kill your friend here.”

Mori brings out a scalpel and presses it against Nagisa neck, drawing blood. Nagisa stands still as if nothing is happening.

Okuda does it. She gets fired from her work a few days later, the only copy of the serum is the one that Mori took from her and the small amount of it that Chuuya discovered in the remains of the bomb he saw at the alley. 

Nagisa is released with a few scars and few gaps in his memory. He withdraws from the mission as he remembered Mori’s face and the fact that a friend of his got in trouble because of him.

Chuuya doesn’t encounter the assassin anymore or have another surprise attack for the next months. He relaxes for a bit.

The two meet again 2 years later while doing their own, separate missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... this is early...  
> but yeah, hope you enjoyed~~
> 
> Anyways, Q's ability is mind manipulation right? But only to cause destruction, but I played with it a bit. I thought that maybe he can control people do to other things other than just to kill people around them so... this was born.
> 
> Also, with the... weird and rushed plot, I feel like I should elaborate and make another fic but nahhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Also, I don't reread so...sorry if there are grammar and spelling errors, hehhhee
> 
> Last chapter will be up on Saturday...probably, maybe earlier if I finish it earlier I guess... Also with the last chapter, no more of this complicated plot that came out of nowhere. We're going to go back to the fun times... probably
> 
> Bye bye~


	6. Mission Accomplished? Nakahara Chuuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Chuuya have a common enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is super early... but yeah..
> 
> ....I just want them to kiss (//^w^//)
> 
> anywaysss..... enjoy i guess??

It’s been a while since Chuuya’s been in an infiltration mission. It’s his first infiltration mission since Dazai disappeared, and Chuuya is buzzing with excitement.

As much as he wants to get rid of the too-revealing-dresses, he can’t help but agree that him being in a dress gathers better attention from his target. And it just so happens that his target is into banging beautiful ladies the first few minutes of knowing them.

Hirotsu, always the driver, willingly escorts him to the fancy mansion. Hirostu will be waiting for him a few miles away from the mansion as soon as Chuuya does his job. Hirotsu almost thinks back to the ‘incident’ between Chuuya and Dazai last time Hirotsu was the getaway driver.

Memories…

Chuuya presents his invitation with a sweet smile to the guard outside. The guard instantly lets him in, a slight blush on his face.

Once Chuuya is inside, he looks around for his target and finds him laughing along with other men and women. His right arm is around a blue-haired woman who is also laughing along with him, but Chuuya notices the girl drop something in the target’s drink and all he can think is that no one is going to kill the target without Chuuya getting into the target’s bedroom first.

He needs those files.

And so, Chuuya approaches his target, swaying his hips for attention. As he passes by in front of him, Chuuya notices the target’s eye following him. He abandons his drink (and the blue-haired assassin) and approaches Chuuya.

“Hey, beautiful.”

Chuuya has to fight down the anger and disgust when he felt the guy’s hand grip his waist, and is slowly moving down his butt.

Chuuya moves to face the man. He caresses the man’s chin and smiles seductively.

“Hello, handsome.”

The man grins and wraps his left hand on Chuuya’s waist. He leads them back to the couch and rewraps his right hand around the other girl’s waist.

Another man speaks up. “Can’t believe you got your hands on two beautiful ladies tonight.”

“I’m a charmer!” The target responds. Chuuya smiles and snakes his hand up the guy’s chest.

“You really are~” Chuuya purrs. “We can take this to the bedroom if you like~” He whispers.

Before they can converse any longer, a guard approaches the target with an urgent tone in his voice, telling him that he is needed somewhere.

“Sorry, ladies,” The target says as he stands up. “I need to attend to something important. But don’t worry, I’ll take up on your offer, later.” He winks at Chuuya before leaving with the guard.

Slowly, the target’s friends also leave, leaving Chuuya alone with the blue-haired assassin. She sighs and stands up but Chuuya grabs her and pulls her back down. 

“Not leaving so soon, are you?” Chuuya asks.

“Well, he’s not here anymore.” She replies.

Chuuya hums. “I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

“Really? And where would you have seen me?”

“I don’t know, maybe I’ve seen you wearing this exact same dress years ago through a camera on my doppelganger’s dress as you talked to her and killed her later on. Plus, blue hair isn’t hard to miss when you’re fighting for your life.” Chuuya grins at the assassin while the assassin glares. “So tell me, Yoriko, what made you stop in your pursuits to kill me?”

It takes a while but ‘Yoriko’ sighs and relaxes, sinking into the couch. “You’re hard to kill, and I’d rather not risk my life for money that I can get somewhere else.”

“How much was I worth?” Chuuya asks, curious.

“A hundred million yen.”

Chuuya lets out an offended gasp, “Hey, I believe I’m worth more than that!”

“True.”

The two laugh.

“So what’s your name? It’s not fair that you know mine but I don’t know yours, and here we are, talking like friends.”

‘Yoriko’ sighs once more. “Nagisa.”

“Nice to finally, actually, meet you~”

“Hm, same.” Nagisa shifts in his seat and readjusts his dress.

“What’s with the same outfit? I’d assume you’d have more than one dress for occasions like these.”

“I hate occasions like these.” Nagisa replies. “I don’t really like pretending to be a girl, that’s why I rarely do these types of missions.”

“Why? You’re an assassin, aren’t you? I mean, not that all assassins do this type of missions but, you have a pretty face, you could use it to your advantage.”

“Yes, I know. I don’t need another speech telling me that I’m wasting potential.” Nagisa looks at Chuuya. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Wear dresses even though you’re a boy, seduce your target even with their slimy hands all over your body… how do you do it?”

“Well, part of it is because I’ve been trained by a courtesan, but another part is because it’s my job. It’s sketchy but I don’t want to face the consequences if I don’t do my job. Plus, I’m confident about my abilities and myself. Also, there’s a part that I can torture them later on for putting their hands on me.”

Nagisa hums.

“You should be confident about your body too, y’know? It’s not that bad once you get a hang of it. I may not know whatever background you came from but you should put that in that in the past and focus on the now. That, or you could just not accept jobs like these, noh?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Nagisa shrugs. “I just don’t like being forced into these things.”

“Well then, just say no.”

Nagisa hums again. “So, why are you here?”

“He’s a Port Mafia member who turned on our organization. He has files about us that are very valuable in the black market. If he manages to sell that, the Port Mafia will be facing countless enemy organizations. I just need to get those files and-“

“Kill him.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we nearly have the same job.” Nagisa says, “So why don’t we help each other. You get the files while I kill him.”

“Hm, yeah sure, why not. Oh, here he comes.”

Nagisa looks to his side and sees the target walking their way, talking to a friend of his. The next thing he knows, his head is turned to face Chuuya and he suddenly feels Nakahara’s lips on his own.

“Play the part sweetie,” He hears Nakahara whisper. “There’s nothing a guy like him loves more than seeing two hot women make out before he fucks them.”

Nagisa remembers the lessons he got from Bitch-sensei all those years back then. He kisses back, and he feels a tiny bit smug when he feels Nakahara’s surprise. He snakes his own arm around Nakahara’s waist and pulls him closer. He definitely got Nakahara there.

“Oya?” Nagisa hears their target speak. The two break up the kiss and looks at him. Nagisa sees the small smirk on Nakahara’s lips.

“Having fun without me?” The target practically oozes lust.

“You were too slow~” Nakahara coos. “I had to make myself busy, y’know~”

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll be busy with me too.”

He leads both Nagisa and Chuuya up a couple of flights of stairs until they reach his room. One the door closes behind them, the target pushes Nakahara to the door and starts kissing him. It’s not even a few seconds later until he’s on the ground, killed by Nagisa.

Nakahara shudders. “Ugh, I tasted the whiskey he drank. Disgusting.” He pushes himself off the doors and looks around the room. Nagisa busies himself by dragging the body to the corner of the room. 

Nakahara eventually finds what he’s looking for and Nagisa sees the stacks of paper that Nakahara is holding, containing what he assumes to be all the gathered information.

Nagisa whistles. “That’s a lot of information.”

“I know, I’m not entirely sure how he got it. But damn, where’d you learn to kiss like that?”

Nagisa shrugs and looks away. Nakahara laughs.

“We should get out of here. Also, we need to meet outside jobs too.”

“Hmm… yea sure, you are fun to talk to.”

“Great, it’s a date then~” Nakahara smiles then jumps out the window.

They didn’t really exchange contact numbers, but Nagisa can just track him down again.

He leaves the room with a smile. It’s a date then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, it's the end of this fanfic.. so ugh...
> 
> IT'S A DATE ALRIGHT  
> BAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I originally have a different ending for this but... yeee..
> 
> anyways, yeah, if you have any questions or anything just comment it or smthn hehehehhehehhe
> 
> Thanks for readingggg~~~


End file.
